


Unhealthy

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian tiene 15 por lo que sigue siendo menor de edad, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Lust, M/M, jaydami - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: Se había convertido en una costumbre para ellos cuando Robin cumplió quince años; cada que se encontraban entre sus propias patrullas. Nadie podía detenerlos, ni siquiera Batman. Eran tóxicos, insanos, enfermos.Y lo disfrutaban, cada segundo. Porqué nadie podía entenderlos, no de la manera en la que ellos mismos lo hacían.Esto es solo lujuria.





	Unhealthy

El sonido más sucio se derramó de los labios de Damian cuando fue empujado contra la pared, con la rodilla de Jason colocándose entre sus piernas como una advertencia. El menor no podía evitar clavar sus dedos enguantados en la chaqueta marrón del más alto, mientras que el forajido frotaba su muslo bajo su erección. Robin enroscó su pierna izquierda alrededor de la cadera ajena, queriendo, necesitando más fricción, más contacto, más distracciones para evitar que su mente pensara que esto estaba mal.

Pero cuando Jason hunde sus dientes en su cuello, se siente tan jodidamente  bien.

━Esto te encanta. ━Sonrió el mayor abiertamente contra el hematoma recién formado en la piel tostada, dejando un rastro de saliva por el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo, mientras continuaba hablando con su voz ronca y seductora ━No puedes tener suficiente, porque eres un  _enfermo_.  _Justo. Como. Yo_. ━Acentuó cada palabra, moviendo su cadera para frotarse de igual forma contra el otro, apretandolos con más rudeza a la pared.

Damian trataba de retener sus gemidos, y una parte de él deseaba quitarse los guantes para poder dejar marcas en Red Hood.  _ **Porqué era suyo**_.

━ Debería de  _joderte_  aquí mismo, ahora. Sin lubricante, sin nada. Y sé qué me pedirías ir más rápido.  _Más fuerte._  ━Era una maravilla lo desesperado que podía hacerlo sentir esa voz perversa en su oído.

El más bajo gimió, rodando los ojos hacia atrás, luchando por arquearse cuando fue empujado tan firmemente contra el ladrillo. Necesitaban menos ropa, los pantalones tenían que irse ya, pero Robin no podía dejar de soltar ruiditos placenteros, para decirle al mayor su decisión de quitarse los malditos uniformes.

━Sí lo quieres... vas a tener que esforzarte. ━La respiración caliente le hizo sentir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, y una súplica impaciente fue la única respuesta que pudo dar. Lo que fuese, lo haría. ━ ¿Qué dices,  _Baby Bat_? ━La lengua de Hood se curvó alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja, succionándola y luego proporcionando mordiscos fuertes ━¿Quieres chupar mi polla?

Un gemido escapó de los labios del mestizo y sus esfuerzos por volverse coherente fallaron. No era nuevo en esos conceptos gráficos, pero cuando el otro preguntaba en un tono tan profundamente travieso, no podía concentrarse. Todo lo que quería hacer era perderse en el momento y sentirse  _jodido_ , directamente por él; pero la idea de envolver sus labios alrededor de ese pedazo de carne, escuchar los gemidos y maldiciones por parte de Todd... siendo él la causa... sonaba increíblemente atractivo.

━ Eres una  _ **zorra**_ , te encanta cuando mi pene está en tu boca, golpeando tu garganta, haciéndote sentir náuseas. Venga...

Jadeó, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás para golpear la pared con fuerza, porque la sensación de la mano ajena, que se ha deslizado a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, ahuecando su miembro, ha sido demasiado. Se va a correr con su uniforme todavía puesto, y sabé que Todd se jactaría de ello por días.

━  _ **I know you want me. Think of the perfect sex you and I can make.**_  ━Los labios junto a la oreja de Damian parecían cantar. El bastardo estaba cantando lo que decía, mientras lo manoseaba con fuerza ━  _ **Tell me you're a good girl.**_

━Detente. ━Gruño finalmente, aunque una parte de él seguía dejándose llevar por la fricción y la otra se encontraba disgustada por lo que escuchaba.

━ _ **Mi amor, I want you all to myself**_

Elevó sus manos, empujandolas contra el hombro de Red Hood, algo en vano para moverlo. Su mente podría haber estado demasiado cargada de lujuria para pensar coherentemente, pero sabía que no quería dejarse llevar por esa melodía tan estúpida que le decía al oído.

Pero el forajido ignoró los intentos de Robin por alejarlo, en lugar de eso, trabajó su mano con más fuerza y evocó una larga y jadeante maldición que se escapó de los labios del joven; quién eyaculo bajo sus pantalones. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando Hood cantó la última línea pervertida de la canción en su oído, su voz deliciosamente llena de lujuria y obscenidades ━  _ **Think of the perfect sex you and I can make.**_


End file.
